This invention relates to warning triangles for larger vehicles such as cars, trucks, vans and buses. Previous designs have several drawbacks. Firstly, previous designs may not be highly visible in foggy weather, or at night, especially if the oncoming vehicle does not have its lights turned on, since conventional triangles only reflect light from the oncoming vehicle.
Another problem with conventional triangles is that they are easily blown over in windy weather, especially if the wind is blowing on the back face of the reflective triangle, or if the road is not flat.
A third problem is that while being stored in a car's trunk, conventional triangles may slide and bounce around. This creates unwanted noise and could possibly scratch up the inside of the vehicle and damage the reflective triangle.
The present invention seeks to mitigate and obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.